Lady of the Wild
by DarkBlueDiamond
Summary: Alone in Middle Earth, twin elves Aria and Andromeda must stay strong to discover their forgotten powers. Takes place before FotR. Legolas/OC


**I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs. Thank you for reading!**

Thunk.

"You must be quicker than that or your little protégé will have already surpassed you Legolas!" Andromeda shouted back to us laughingly while she swung up the branches of a great oak tree.

I watched her golden hair swirl in the wind and could not hold back my smile. Target practice would always get somewhat competitive between the three of us on a good day. On a bad day, we would return covered in leaves or mud and proudly sporting some bruises. I heard a deep chuckle from a few trees behind me and then I let out a full and good-natured laugh. Speeding up to follow my twin, I strung my bow and hit the center of another target before running to over take her. I loved this practice time between the three of us. It filled me with adrenaline and made my heart burst with joy. Since we three could hold a bow and shoot straight we would come to the woods and compete to see who could finish the course first with the most accuracy. Legolas, being 3 years older than us, learned archery first. I remember being jealous watching him practice with the guards while we were stuck in the great hall memorizing our lessons. But when we came of age, Andromeda and I took to the bow and arrow with a vengeance determined to wipe the smirk of Legolas' face. Surprisingly for an elf with no weapons training, I took to archery with an almost unnatural familiarity. Andromeda on the other hand took years to master it, even now; centuries after we first started learning I can still out shoot her in a standing range. She tells me she comes out to the woods with Legolas and I only to run through the trees and listen to our competitive banter.

It was a fine day and I could see the sun shining through the leafy green canopy that was my home. Mirkwood, where King Thranduil reigns and where my sister, Andromeda, and I escaped.

**Flashback**

The wind howled in earnest, causing the rain to beat relentlessly against my hood and soak into my cape.

"Mama! Wh-where are we go-going?" My sister called, shaking from the cold.

"Somewhere safe, somewhere they will not find you" my mother replied, turning back as if to watch for pursers.

We had been traveling for weeks in the dark forest and through the countryside. My mother was a trusted guard of Rivendell, our birth home. Why we left was unclear to my sister and me. Suddenly my mother pulled us both into a bush.

"SCRRECK. They could not have gotten far!" came a voice from a couple of yards away "Find them! We need them alive!"

My sister and I stared at our mother's face stricken with grief and determination. "Go on both of you! Make haste toward Greenwood it is less than a day ahead of you, I will dispose of these foul creatures and follow you there. Stay quiet and do not touch anything until you make contact with King Thranduil, he is the only one you can trust." She stroked our hair and kissed our foreheads.

"Mama, I'm scared where are you going?" I pleaded for her to stay with us.

"Hush now my darling Aria, there is no need to be frightened. Now go, quickly and don't look back, look forward and do not stop running!" she then released us and pushed us East toward the great forest.

That was the last time Andromeda and I saw our mother. We arrived in Mirkwood and were escorted by guards to see King Thranduil. He was expecting us and did not seem surprised by our mother's disappearance. We lived with him from then on and he treated us like his daughters. We became his charge and were treated like royalty.

**End Flashback **

"I am victorious!" proclaimed Andromeda who passed the last tree that housed a target high up in the branches.

"The win does not count if one does not participate in the shooting of arrows" I huffed winded after the sprinting.

"I thought we agreed to have two winners" Legolas called, amused at our petty arguments. "One for the first to cross the finish line and the other for the best accuracy."

_**Clarification:**__ There are targets posted on various trees in a path through the forest that the elves use for target practice. Like an obstacle course, you run through the trees and try to hit the targets. I hope this makes the running and shooting easier to understand. _

I glared over my shoulder as he glided over to us not a single golden hair out of place, "No, Prince," I mocked, "you agreed to that because you could not stand to loose to me."

His eyes twinkled and he laughed, "No, no my dear elleth you could not bear to win one and not the other."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Let us settle this debate after we walk through the targets and see whose aim is superior." I smirked.

"As the lady wishes" he smiled over my head, "Coming Meda?" he shouted to my sister as he took my hand and turned us back. I felt my face grow warm from the contact and hoped that the flush from the running disguised my blush.

Andromeda hopped down from the tree next to us and took notice of our joined hands. She grinned widely and taunted, "While you two settle your lovers quarrel I think I will return for the noon day meal." She then spun around and sprinted off but not before shooting a wink in my direction.

I sighed heavily at her retreating form, what would it take to make her realize that Legolas and I were just good friends? I've seen the secret knowing looks they send each other and I've come across them taking walks in the forest at night. I know that Legolas' heart is already taken and that I've already lost to my twin.


End file.
